The Frogs
by secilmis yazar
Summary: This is my very first try at a multi-chapter fanfiction, and it’s inspired from a little unimportant paragraph from MR4, so it's a teensy bit spoiler-y. Max's little trooper finds 3 frogs in the mud and the flock keeps them as pets! What will Jeb say?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Gaz

_**A/N:**__ This is my very first try at a multi-chapter fanfiction, and it's inspired from a little unimportant paragraph from MR4, so don't read it if you haven't read MR4 and don't want those 5 sentences spoiled :)))_

_For the ones who are able to read, please tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer:** Maximum Ride, no matter what age she is, isn't mine.

"Hey, Gaz! What are you doing there?" I asked. He was crouching near a pond-like thing. He didn't even turn around to look at me; just went on with his business.

Angel was sitting on Fang's lap, and Fang was sitting on a rock. Iggy had just clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth to stop the eight-year-old rambling about the birds. He was trying to hear them himself, their flapping, their sounds.

If you didn't get what's going on, even though this is a Maximum Ride _fanfiction_, which kinda requires you to go read the _books_ first, then hang around just a bit more.

Since you're dying about what's going on, the newbie, here's what's going on: we're a group of genetically enhanced kids. We've got some bird DNA in us, 2 percent to be exact.

So what, you'll say. 2 percent is nothing. Well, I say it's not. It makes a great deal of difference. For a thing, we've got freaking wings. By "we", I mean me (Max) and my flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. Fang, Iggy and I are 11, Nudge is 8, Gazzy is 5 and Angel is only 3. The last two are the babies of our group. Angel is real cute, with tiny pure white wings. She can't even fly yet.

She looked sweet and innocent in Fang's lap, unlike her older brother Gazzy, who was fooling around in the mud. There was a plastic bag in his hand, and it looked like he was trying to catch something.

"Gazzy!" I yelled again, in my no-nonsense tone. I have learned that from Jeb.

For the ones saying "Jeb? What Jeb?", info will come later on.

"You'll get dirty and get reprimand from Jeb! Don't-"I managed before he jumped face-first into the mud. Well, his problem.

"What's a reprimand?" asked Angel's sweet voice.

"It means Jeb will get angry at him," I answered. Her small eyes widened.

"Don't make Jeb angry, Gazzy!" she said. My dear baby.

Gazzy, who probably didn't hear a single word of what I had just said, wiped some mud from his eyes and yelled,

"Iggy! Get here! This is incredible!" while looking at whatever was inside his plastic bag.

Since about everything Gazzy and Iggy found incredible usually consisted of something explosive, I got up and followed Iggy as he blindly made his way to the Gasman. Yeah, I said blindly, well, because he's _blind. _Haven't I mentioned that before? Whoops, must have missed, sorry. I mean, how much info can you put in a stupid _fanfic_? Go read the books, pal.

I guess that's more than enough commercial for my books.

Gazzy was now putting Iggy's hand in the bag. He jumped and gasped as I approached to the troublesome two. Gazzy quickly pulled the bag behind him as I held my hand out for it.

"No," he said. What? Come on, you gotta obey me. I'm the oldest. (Fang is 4 months; Iggy is 6 months younger than me. Some of you won't even consider this an age difference, since it really isn't an _age_ difference, but let me tell you, it makes a _great _difference when it comes to staying up late.)

"Gazzy," I sighed. "What is it? Judging by the fact both you and Iggy were mesmerized by it, it's no good." Just then I heard a big croak behind Gazzy, from where the bag was. Nudge, also hearing this, began rambling almost instantly.

"Omigosh, Gazzy!" she cried, excited. "You found a new way to pass gas? And it doesn't smell at all! Hang on, it doesn't sound like gas though. It sounds as if there is a fr-"

Iggy had cupped his hand over her mouth again.

Fr? My mind began to work. Freesia? Nope, that was a flower.

Fridge? Duh, Max. You can do better.

Fr..

Fr..

..og?

"Gazzy, is that a frog?" I asked. His blue eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, there are actually three of them," Iggy said. Then he earned a smack from Gazzy. "What? She's already figured it out!" he exclaimed. Darn right. No one can keep any secrets from me. Well, except for Fang.

Anyway.

"Ooh, frogs!" Nudge blabbered. "_Three_ frogs! Oh, Gazzy, can I see them? Max, can we keep them? They can be our pets! We can feed them, pet them, play with them- Hey, I wonder if they turn into princes if we kiss them? Gosh, I'd love to try but it's gross! I wonder if he'd have wings as well. Well, I wouldn't want them anyways. I hear some frogs are real poisonous. And slippery." For the first time in my short life, Nudge was making some sense.

"Nudge, you're right!" I cried. "Gazzy, Iggy, we're getting back, we gotta wash you!" They looked panicked. I grabbed them from their arms and took off, as the rest of the flock followed.

When we got back, I'd have Jeb tell them off. Really, really off. I mean, how could they touch something that could be life-threatening?

Jeb was out shopping when we rushed back home. Being the oldest and the substitute for Jeb, I hauled Gazzy and Iggy into the only bathroom we have and watched them take turns, washing their hands.

Then I threw Iggy out as I threw Gazzy in the shower, despite his protests. What? He looked tan from the mud. I went downstairs to join the others while Gazzy put some fresh clothes on. They were sitting in front of the only computer we have.

"Turns out there are like, a million kinds of frogs," Nudge said. Thank whoever is up above for the Internet. "To judge if it's safe to touch we gotta see it fir—"

"Croak." We all turned our heads. What the he—

"Croak." A frog sat on top of the staircase. Fang typed something in.

"This kind isn't dangerous at all," he said, slowly reading the screen.

"Yeah, but Jeb _will_ be dangerous if he sees those when he gets home," I scoffed.

I looked at Fang, who nodded, and then we dashed upstairs. The frog sensed the danger and shot towards a room.

_My_ room. Not Fang's, not Gazzy and Iggy's, not Nudge and Angel's, _mine._ Yeah, I just have bad luck like that.

We burst in after the frog. His two companions were already there. One was sitting on my bed. Gross, gross, gross. After this is all over, I gotta wash my sheets.

The other one was in my closet. I'll never, ever leave closet doors open again. And the last one was, well, more bad luck, but… in my tiny underwear drawer. Perfect.

Hang on, I don't even remember leaving _that_ open. (Mental note: Torture Iggy to take out answers from him about that.) I dashed towards my drawer before Fang could reach there, and watched the stupid thing as it dove deeper into my drawer. Even more perfect.

I was lucky that Fang was way too busy with the frog on my bed and his back was turned to me as I searched through my underwear. Then I realized he was trying to suppress laughter. Screw my luck.

Finally, my hand met something slippery. I pulled it out, along with something else.

My panties with freaking _Minnie Mouse _stamped on them. It must've been stuck on the frog.

And from the laughter that was starting to erupt behind me, Fang had seen that. Gosh.

I decided to ignore it. What else to do? I wasn't practiced that much for snappy comebacks.

I went to searching again. I found the frog again, which was scared to death and croaking madly. This time, making sure there was nothing stuck on it, I pulled out the freaked out frog. Still laughter.

Then I turned back, my face beetroot red, to face Fang. He was laughing uncontrollably. What was so funny? So, yeah, I wear Minnie Mouse panties.

I opened my mouth, hoping to say something really sarcastic to shut him up. Just then, we heard a gentle male voice. Fang's laugher faded, his fingers clasped around the two frogs he had hunted down tighter, and his mouth curved into a frown. Jeb was home.

"What do we do?" I asked. I normally don't ask these kinds of stuff to people, because it's _my_ job to make decisions when Jeb's not home, but I had to get Fang's attention away from the latest incident.

He didn't say anything, but he abruptly turned towards the door, and I followed him with the last frog in my hand. He went straight to Gazzy's room, throwing him outta there. Then we three strolled towards the toilets. It was highly unlikely for me to follow anyone else's lead, but I had no better idea. He went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him just as Jeb appeared on top of the stairs. I stood in front of the toilet door, putting on a fake smile.

"Hi, Max. Can I get in?" he kindly asked.

"Umm, no. Fang's in there." There was the sound of flowing water, real loud. "Showering," I added.

Jeb nodded and started downstairs. Suddenly understanding why Gazzy was there, I motioned him to go after Jeb to downstairs and keep him there.

After Gazzy's heels disappeared, I snapped the door open. Fang was in there, filling a bucket of water, popping the frogs in it. I scowled.

"Fang, we're getting rid of those," I commanded.

"No," he said shortly. They really _do_ have some obedience problems these days.

"Yes, Fang. I want no more trouble," I said. "Just plop them down the toilet and flush it."

"Do you have any idea about what that'd do to the children?" Yeah, being at the age of 11 ourselves, we call the younger ones Children.

I sighed. Nothing is like good logic.

* * *

**So, this is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. Rewiev please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I think I didn't do this in the second chapter but anyway:

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be solving test questions all day if I was JP, right?

* * *

I tapped my foot on the floor, getting more annoyed every second as Fang covered the bucket with a towel.

"And where do you plan to put that thing, Einstein?" I asked.

"In your room?" he suggested. I scowled.

"No way. Not in anybody's room, if we don't want a flood because one of us wanted to take those things for a walk, or tripped over the bucket. I want no escapades."

"Of course you wouldn't," he said, smirking, so lowly even I nearly couldn't hear. Nearly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Fang! No need to finish the water, boy! I need to use the toilet!"

It was Jeb.

And he thought Fang was showering.

And I was in here with Fang.

And we haven't even hid the frogs yet.

We glanced at each other. Fang, almost reading my mind, (not like Angel reading minds, like my-best-friend-ever-Fang reading minds. Haven't I mentioned Angel could read minds? Yeah. Go back to the first chapter. What does it say? Go read the books.) quickly put the bucket into the cabinet under the sink.

"I'm coming," he murmured. I looked around. I couldn't go out with Fang, obviously. It was awkward enough with him completely dry and the bathroom almost cold.

Then it struck me. Without thinking and without planning, Max-style I mean, I opened the curtain of the bathtub and laid down in the tub. Fang quickly pulled the curtains together.

I heard him walk out as Jeb entered. I heard his pants' zipper, and the flow of water or- whatever that was.

Gosh, I had to sneeze.

It was highly clichéd, I know, but I _had_ to sneeze.

I heard the flush of the toilet, and man, I couldn't keep it longer, and I sneezed.

You know how people sneeze differently? Nudge sneezes real loud, complete with a tiny scream-ish thing. Like the way she talks. In contrast, you can't even hear Fang sneeze.

As for me, I thank the same power I thanked before about the internet, for my ability to sneeze quietly. My voice was drowned in the flush. I sighed, as a sign of relief. Then I put a hand over my mouth, panicked. Smart move, Max. Sighing audibly when you're _hiding _from a guy who will unleash his big wrath on you if you're found. .

I heard his footsteps come closer. Holy moly. Where was the rest of the flock to distract him when I needed them?

I held my breath. What would Jeb do if he saw me like this? He'd be really pissed off, without a doubt. I could picture his angry face, his disappointed eyes. "How could you do that, Max?"

His footsteps had slowed down, and I knew he was going to bend over, opening the curtains to reveal me lying there. My heart raced. Any moment now-

"Croak." The voice was muffled, but nonetheless, there _was_ a voice. I heard Jeb breathing in surprise.

His footsteps approached to the cabinet. With my super hearing, I heard his hands brush the lid of the cabinet. Which was worse? Jeb finding me or Jeb finding the frogs? Or both? Or neither?

The lid gave a small creak as he opened it. Just then, we both jumped at a scream from someone downstairs.

"Jeeeeb!"

* * *

_A/N: Read and Review! (I think I spelled correctly this time lol)_

_BTW, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one!_


End file.
